


Through This Simple Act of Taking

by TheSkyLarkin



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), Ni No Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Gen, Mentioned Shizuku | Drippy, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSkyLarkin/pseuds/TheSkyLarkin
Summary: Written for the prompt: "what happens when you give a nnk character a keyblade", crossposted from my tumblr.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Through This Simple Act of Taking

“It’s… it’s a lot lighter than I thought it would be,” Oliver couldn’t help but comment as he took the handle of the scary-looking “keyblade” from the old man and was able to hold the bulky metal weapon with relative ease with two hands. Despite the lack of weight, the foreign weapon still didn’t look any less intimidating up close—especially with the somewhat demonic face engraved into the hilt and the large, glistening eye at the end of the “blade”. And yet, he felt… calmer somehow while holding it, as if merely touching the weapon had relieved some of the grief weighing down his heart ever since his mother’s funeral.

“That means the keyblade has looked into your heart and deemed you worthy to wield it,” explained the old man with a smile. The boy’s bedroom was hardly a proper location for the usual fanfare that came with a Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony, but he was on a time crunch and young Oliver was still on edge from his sudden appearance through a portal upon entering this world.

“Not this specific keyblade of course.” Oliver gasped as the weapon dematerialized in his hands before reappearing in the old man’s, as if by magic. “But with time and my expert tutelage, you will be able to summon your very own keyblade. And with it, you’ll be able to perform amazing feats that your peers could only ever dream of!”

“And… I’ll be able to use it to bring Mom back?”

“Of course you will, but that power will not be so easily obtained. It takes a plethora of knowledge and training in order to restore a lost heart, and you will be starting from the very beginning. But if you truly wish to save your dear mother…”

“I do!” Oliver answered resolutely, face scrunched up in determination. Good, the boy had some backbone in him after all.

“Very well then, your keyblade training begins as of right now! First of all, we’ll need to leave this world and go somewhere more suitable, as your world would be placed in great danger if someone were to learn about the keyblade and the other worlds.” With a wave of his hand, the old man summoned another corridor of darkness. “Come along, Oliver, there’s no time to lose!”

Oliver hesitated at the threshold of the ominous portal. “Um, Mister Xehanort, sir? C-can I bring Mr. Drippy along?” he asked hesitantly, looking back at the stuffed doll lying on his bed. “I-I don’t want to just leave him alone like this…”

Xehanort barely managed to suppress a sigh. This was the trouble with trying to teach someone so young… “Oliver, the path of a keyblade wielder isn’t an easy one. There will be many dangers ahead, and Mr. Drippy over there might get lost or damaged,” he explained in the kindest voice he could muster. “The best thing for Mr. Drippy would be to stay here and mind the house while you’re away. Don’t worry, as soon as you’re able to manifest your own keyblade and summon portals, you’ll be able to come back and visit him whenever you like.”

“Really?” asked Oliver and Xehanort nodded reassuringly. The doll, an inanimate object made of cloth and thread, seemed to glare daggers at the Seeker of Darkness from its perch on the bed. He would have to come back to this world at some point; a child’s toy with an aura of magic and a heart was a curious object indeed… 

“O-okay, thanks Mister Xehanort!”

“Not at all, my boy! Though you must call me Master Xehanort now since you are my apprentice.” Oliver seemed to accept this without question and, taking a deep breath to steel his heart and summon up some courage, took a running dash into the portal. Master Xehanort followed with a satisfied grin. Ventus had proved to be a lost cause, but this “Pure-Hearted One” could be just what he needed in order to forge the X-blade…


End file.
